The present invention relates to an illumination device for a display instrument according to the definition of the species of the main claim. Illumination devices for display instruments with two different scale markings are known in which both the scale markings as well as a pointer scale are illuminated by one light source. If individual segments of the pointer scale are to be darkened, a known method is for this darkening to be implemented using a switchable liquid crystal cell. The liquid crystal cell is, however, expensive to manufacture and difficult to mount, especially since it is generally made of glass. A further known method is to arrange additional light sources to illuminate each pointer scale.